Cindy
Czy nie szukałaś/szukałeś Candy'ego albo starszej lub cienistej wersji? Kotka Cindy (Cindy the Cat) to jedna z antagonistek w Five Nights at Candy's. Wygląd Cindy to animatronik reprezentujący kotkę o typowym w Five Nights At Candy's modelu składającego się z dwóch nóg, rąk, tułowia i uszu. Zaskakująco przypomina Candy'ego, a wręcz jest jego żeńską wersją. Obydwoje mają identyczny model i typowo kocie uszy, a pysk kształtem też przypomina ten, który ma Candy i również posiada piegi, które ją do niego upodabniają, tym bardziej, że nie ma trzeciego piegowatego animatronika. Wszakże krawat tu został zmieniony na muszkę i w dodatku na różową. Nie licząc tego, jeszcze policzki i kostium są również w tym samym kolorze. Mimo przeciwstawnej kolorystyki do Candy'ego to co było białe to takie pozostało. Z powodu szczuplejszej tali i dominującego koloru wygląda bardziej kobieco, co upodabnia ją do Toy Chici z Five Nights at Freddy's 2 podobnie, jak rzęsy i pomalowane powieki, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej nie widać u Cindy czegoś w stylu bielizny i jej oczy są brązowe, w przeciwieństwie do FNaF'owej odpowiedniczki, która miała niebieskie. Gdy się przypatrzy jej stopom w zakładce "extra" to widać, że są trzypalczaste, wszakże na dłoniach ma po cztery palce. Postać ma uzębienie, lecz tylko w dolnej szczęce podczas, gdy górna jest pusta. Chociaż posiada dwa kły to one wyrastają z pyska i znajdują się poza jamą ustną, co jest nietypowe, a nawet możliwe, że niecelowo zamierzone. Co ciekawe nie ma wąsów, co jest kojarzone z kotami, a nawet samiczkami. Jeśli jest w lokacji, którą monitoruje kamera w trybie nocnym to jej oczy pozostaną widoczne w przeciwieństwie do reszty ciała. Zachowanie Cindy jest jednym z aktywniejszych animatroników i wraz z Candy'm uaktywnia się najwcześniej, ponieważ już w nocy 1 i stara się dostać do prawego wejścia. Zaczyna na scenie w Scenie Głównej podobnie, jak Candy, później skacze na kamerę 12, następnie pojawia się w Sali Głównej 1, potem idzie do Sali Głównej 3 oraz wchodzi do lokacji o nazwie - Sala Główna 2 i kończy trasę w Holu Wejściowym, wtedy staje po zewnętrznej stronie prawego wejścia i o ile nie zatrzymają ją drzwi, wtargnie do biura, wykona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. Odgłosy Odgłosy wydawane podczas ataku/Jumpscare Cindy Plik:Jumpscare 1 (1) (online-audio-converter.com).ogg Porady *Oczy Cindy są jej słabością dlatego, że są widoczne nawet jeśli kamery są wyłączone i ją ujawniają. **Podobnie jest w wejściu, nie można je rozświetlić, jak we FNaF1, lecz możliwe jest ustalenie na 100% czy Cindy jest w wejściu, czy nie. Oczy będą jej jedyną widoczną częścią ciała. Ciekawostki *Występuje w FNaC 3 w minigierce ,,Cindy's Garden'' *Jest to żeńska wersja Candy'ego *Kliknięcie na nos plakatu Cindy w biurze sprawi, że wyda dźwięk klaksonu. Podobny do tego, co w FNaF1, lecz inny. *Cindy jest oficjalnie różowa, jak widać w: menu głównym (ledwo), CAM 01, ikonie w nocy niestandardowej i blogu Macko. Ale w: wielu lokacjach, plakatach i makiecie w CAM 02 jest fioletowa. *Po przejściu trybu 7/20 odblokowuje się jej pluszak. *Jest jedynym animatronikiem kobiecej płci. *Stojąc w Sali Głównej 3 uniemożliwia Blank'owi stłuczenie szyby, nawet jeżeli ten już się szykuje do biegu. *Pozycja na teaserze z nią to po prostu jedna z klatek jumpscare'a. Galeria Lokacje Candy i Cindy w CAM 01.peg|Candy i Cindy na scenie. Cindy w CAM 01.jpeg|Cindy w Scenie Głównej Cindy w CAM 02.png|Cindy w Sali Głównej 1 Cindy w CAM 05.png|Cindy w sali głównej 3 Cindy w CAM 03.png|Cindy w sali głównej 2 Cindy w CAM 04.png|Cindy w Holu Wejściowym Cindy w pokoju przyjęć.png|Cindy w pokoju przyjęć Inne Cindy.png|Cindy w nocy niestandardowej Cindyextra.png|Cindy w zakładce extra Pns4n3.png|Cindy i Candy patrzą na kamerę Pns4n1.png|Cindy i Candy w cut-scence pluszak Cindy.png|Pluszak Cindy Cindy jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Cindy negatyw cindy.png|Negatyw Cindy Cindy Minigame .png|Cindy w jednej z minigierek Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Przechodzące jedynie z prawej strony Cindy Cindy Kategoria:Fioletowi/e Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Nowe Animatroniki